dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Attack Team/Agents
This is a complete list of all Dino Attack Agents, both active and inactive. Founding Members The Founding Members, also known as Elite Commando Agents, are the highest-ranking Dino Attack Agents. They founded the team, and continue to command the team today; no Founding Members are inactive. Specs Specs is the Team Leader and a famous scientist in many departments. Digger Digger is a paleontologist and a risk-taker. Shadow Shadow is a former Alpha Team Agent and an emotionally-driven realist. Viper Viper was the first drafted Minifig into the team, but even so he helped to organize the new team, and thus is considered a Founding Member. Elite Agents Elite Agents have privileges that allow them to do more things than Standard Agents, such as use Iron Predators and T-1 Typhoons. Elite Membership is only granted if the Founding Members see that an agent is performing exceptionally. Cobra Great with electronics, tracking, and aiming, Cobra won’t leave a man behind. Cobra is currently inactive. Databoard Databoard is another Alpha Team agent who is a great mechanic and known for his assuring sense of calmness. Databoard has not been heard from and is presumed inactive. Hotwire Hotwire is skilled with electronics and engineering, known for his wits and sarcasm. Kotua Kotua is an Alpha Team agent who is skilled in technology, but not very popular amongst the team for his actions early in the Dino Attack. Kotua is currently inactive. Magma Magma is an Alpha Team agent who works with the Dino Attack Team. Although he dropped out of the team, he still assists the team while working with the Alpha Team. Redshirt Redshirt was an Elite Agent who participated in the LEGO Island mission. He was crushed and killed by the Brickspider Bot v1.0. Reptile Reptile is a scientist who came to work for the team after Magma left. Rex Rex is known for his idealistic views, preferring not to kill Mutant Dinos unless completely necessary, and for his very unique background. Voltage Voltage is a stealthy agent who, despite preferring to work alone, ended up working closely with other agents. Voltage is no longer active. Standard Agents Standard Agents make up most of the Dino Attack Team. They are normal soldiers who are expected to follow orders of higher-ranking agents, and are limited to the Steel Sprinter, Urban Avenger, and Fire Hammer. Alpha Alpha is a calm, patient, and collected agent with super-speed abilities who worked with Zenna and Apollo. He disappeared in the Goo Caverns. Andrew In addition to knowing the entire history of the Dino Attack Team, Andrew is a fighter who wishes to free his hometown of LEGO Island. Apollo Apollo is a mute agent who works on building traps, and often worked with Zenna. He is currently inactive. Aravis Aravis is a telepathic Dino Attack agent and the fifth female team member. Ata Ata is a minor Dino Attack agent who has done rather important things for the team. Axel Axel is a weapons expert and a close friend of Voltage. He is currently inactive. B A Dino Attack agent of a mysterious background, B is a computer and vehicle expert. Blade A sniper and a swordsman, Blade wishes to avenge the destruction of LEGO Island and loves EXO-FORCE mechs. He is currently inactive. Bluetooth A Futuron technician who was grounded when the Mutant Dinos destroyed most of the LEGO Planet's spaceports, Bluetooth has since given his talent to Dino Attack. Cam O'cozy Cameron O'cozy was a pilot who wished to exterminate the Mutant Dinos, leading to his own death when he fell out of a plane's bomb bay. Carver A weapon specialist, Carver is rather sadistic when it comes to fighting Mutant Lizards, and also a practical prankster. Claw Amanda "Claw" Remous is a fierce fighting female, long thought to be mute. Coral Coral is a Pirate as well as a former Alpha Team agent, who joined the team as a provisionary agent. Crashdown A citizen of Sandy Bay, Crashdown joined the Dino Attack Team to reclaim his home and because he hates the cold of Antarctica. Crock A hunter from Australia, Crock is a member of the Mecha Squad. Crooks Crooks is an Alpha Team agent and skilled with martial arts. David Norman An English professor from Cambridge University, David Norman wanted to enter the LEGOLAND Chemisty Competition but instead wound up a Dino Attack Agent. He was also formerly an Alpha Team Agent. Demoman Demoman is an explosives expert who participated in the LEGO Island mission. Dromus Dromus is the first female Dino Attack agent, and is known for wielding a chain which she used as a whip. She is currently inactive. Epsilon When Jack entered the trainee for Dino Attack, he was the fifth person to join that year, so was nickname "epsilon" as the fifth letter in the Greek alphabet. Before joining, Epsilon enjoyed shooting clay pigeons and game. If you insult Epsilon about him and his family enough, you will end up with a knife next to you throat. Now he much enjoys shooting Mutant Dinos rather than clay disks. Despite being 37 years old, he is a skilled shoot with an old-fashioned rifle rather than "Those silly plasma ray things". Flying An excellent inventor and pilot, Flying quit the RAF to join the Dino Attack Team, though he can act rather paranoid at times. Glide Glide is friendly amongst the team, but intimidating towards dinosaurs. He is currently inactive. Greybeard Greybeard is a realist Pirate who couldn’t stand being in Antarctica and so joined the team. Gunner Gunner is a young and trigger-happy member of the Mecha-Squad. Helm Bart “Helm” Helmutson, better known by his nickname “Helmie”, is a barge pilot who was recruited into the Dino Attack Team as a provisionary agent. Hyrode Although cocky and overconfident from his skilled driving, Hyrode is a fiercely loyal agent. He is currently inactive. Joey Joey is an Alpha Team agent and a close friend of Kai. He is currently inactive. John John is a close friend of Cobra. He is currently inactive. Kai Kai is a loner but a very precise shooter. He is currently inactive. Knuckles Rookie’s more respectable brother, Knuckles trusts B and Crooks to keep Rookie honest. Laxus Laxus is a Martian engineer who joined the team out of boredom from staying in Antratica. He and Andrew have become good friends. Louis “Dryptosaurus” Great with science and weapons, Louis earned his nickname from jumping into other peoples’ businesses. He was killed by a Mutant T-Rex. Nick Lightning Nick Lightning uses his skill of vehicles and weapons to avenge his destroyed home. He goes through phases of being active and being inactive, but currently is inactive. Ptero Ptero is another friend of Sauro-Hunter who secretly has dragon wings. Pyro Pyro is an agent whose weapon of choice is a flamethrower, and known for constantly mumbling incomprehensible dialogue. Raider Raider is an agent who lives for the thrill of fighting the Mutant Dinos. It is not uncommon for him to exaggerate some of his experiences. Raptor Raptor is a weapons expert and a dragon rider. He was killed by an acid-spitting Mutant Lizard. Rev Raptor Rev Raptor is a young agent trained for speed and accuracy. He is presumed dead by most of the Dino Attack Team. Roger Remous Roger Remous is a famous geologist and the brother of Amanda “Claw”. He was kidnapped by Fssinister and tortured to death. Rookie Once a small-time criminal, Rookie reformed himself with the help of B and Crooks and joined the team. Sauro-Hunter Skilled at archery and sword wielding, Sauro-Hunter is an avid young Dino Attack Agent. Semick A former Power Miner, Semick is a natural-born leader. He has commanded several teams of Dino Attack agents on missions across the Lego Planet. Sereve Although slightly crazy, Sereve is an efficient sharpshooter and a loyal companion. He is currently inactive. Shock Talia "Shock" Kaahs joined the Dino Attack team to fight alongside General and to get revenge on Dr. Rex. Silver Silver is a Dino Attack agent who sought to discover the Mutant Dinos’ origins. He is currently inactive. Snake Snake is emotionally driven to wipe out the Mutant Dinos, and he is an expert driver and computer hacker. He is currently inactive. Spino Spino is a seven-foot-tall agent and the brother of Aravis. Spy Spy is a realist Dino Attack agent who dresses in a nice suit and wears a ninja mask. Stranger Stranger is an agent who prefers to handle beasts all by himself, no matter the type. His superiors often have trouble controlling him. Tank A strong Dino Attack agent known for his deep voice, Tank is the leader of the Mecha Squad. Tail Tail is another Alpha Team agent who was assigned to assist Reptile. Titan Titan isn't one of the kindest agents around, but his record of Mutant Dino kills prove his value. Turahk-Kal Turahk-Kal is a solo demolition expert. He is currently inactive. Waxer A member of the Mecha Squad, Waxer throws slippery slime in Mutant Dinos' paths to slow them down. Web Web is an Alpha Team agent assigned to the Dino Attack Team. He was killed on a mission to Castle Cove. Wing Kat, also known as Wing, is an enhanced synthetic Minifig created by ShadowTech. She was a Dino Attack agent for only a very brief period of time before she resigned, and she later died. X Agent X is extremely good at firing at targets, but gets agitated easily. Zenna Zenna is a skilled female pilot who joined the Dino Attack Team. Zero Zero is a likeable Dino Attack Agent who worked closely with Rex. He is currently inactive, and rumor is that he was fired by Specs. Zonic Known for his twisted sense of humor, Zonic has excellent rocket launcher aim. He is currently inactive. Zorikk Zorikk is a weapons expert and a close friend of Zyra. He has not been heard from in a while. Zyra Zyra has high intelligence and stamina, and works well with David. He has not been heard from in a while. Zzerz Zzerz is a veteran agent of the Dino Attack Team who mostly operated in the Goo Caverns. He has not been heard from in a while. Rookie Agents Rookie Agents are agents that were just recently drafted into the team, or else have received penalties for breaking Dino Attack rules. They are only entrusted to the Steel Sprinter, and do not have much power in the team. Most Rookie Agents in this list are agents who dropped out shortly after joining. 393 Agent 393 is a mysterious Dino Attack agent who disappeared after encountering a Mutant T-Rex on Adventurers' Island. Alex Tage A weapon designer and a crazy driver, Alex Tage was 17 years old but lied about his age to get into the team. However, immediately after joining, his age was discovered and he is no longer active. Algernon An expert pilot, Algernon hates the Mutant Dinos. Although he claims he dropped out of the team, rumor is that Specs fired Algernon. Alpha Mantax Alpha Mantax wishes to avenge his family by stopping the Mutant Dinos. He disappeared after he was attacked by an acid-spitting Mutant Lizard. Ammo Ammo is a cheerful agent who is skilled with weapons. Shortly after joining, he dropped out of the team. Anubis Anubis was an Egyptian Dino Attack agent who, on his way to Castle Cove, fell into the ocean as Mutant Pterosaurs used their lightning to electrocute him, although he was rescued by Rev Raptor. Blazer Blazer was known for his deadly aim with the Xenon Multi-Launcher. However, he disappeared after encountering a Mutant T-Rex on a tropical island. Canama Canama is an idealist and skilled with technology. He disappeared after encountering a Mutant T-Rex. Chupacabra Chupacabra, called “Chupa” for short, was a Dino Attack agent who spoke briefly with Ata. He dropped out of the team. Cookieo Canama’s 17-year-old brother, Cookieo had to lie about his age to get into the team. However, he disappeared while providing back-up for his brother. Dark Wolf Keeping to himself, Dark Wolf has excellent aim with weapons. However, immediately after signing up he dropped out of the team. Eskay Possessing foot-eye coordination, Eskay’s short temper constantly gets him into trouble. Like several other rookie agents, he dropped out immediately after joining. Evan Gildow Just barely above the age minimum, Evan Gildow is one of the youngest Dino Attack Agents. However, he dropped out immediately after joining. Farrar Possessing unnatural hand-eye coordination, Farrar was feared for his volatile nature. He ended up dropping out of the team immediately after joining. Fox An agile sharpshooter, Fox is a scientist who experiments with the Mutant Dino serum. Gargan Gargan is an Asian sword fighter. However, he dropped out immediately after joining. Gojira Well-educated about dinosaurs, Gojira has a short temper but doesn’t make hasty decisions. He dropped out early in the Dino Attack. GoldEagle Skilled with computers and building, GoldEagle disappeared shortly after joining, and was last seen approached by several Mutant Lizards. Hammer A loner with a short temper, Hammer is a skilled planner. He disappeared while working with Alpha Mantax. Hunter A great offense and defense, Hunter disappeared after meeting a Mutant Raptor. Hunter 2000 Hunter 2000 is a predator with a short temper and an Australian accent. Immediately after joining, Hunter dropped out of the team. Isaac Craft Isaac Craft is an antisocial sword-wielding agent whose only goal is to defeat the Mutant Dinos. He dropped out early in the Dino Attack. Jack Khonns A hunter, Jack Khonns hates Mutant Raptors for their cunning. He disappeared after a Mutant T-Rex destroyed his Urban Avenger. Jack O’Neil A colonel, he is skilled in many fields and is known for his sarcasm. He dropped out early in the Dino Attack. Jacob Coruhn A fierce, loyal Dino Attack agent, Jacob enjoys the thrill of killing Mutant Dinos. He dropped out of the team immediately after joining. James Beatles Despite his lack of courage, “Jimmy” Beatles tries to do the right thing by joining the team. However, shortly after joining, he dropped out. Jax Jax is quirky and friendly, but very solemn when working with the team. He dropped out shortly after joining the team. Jordan A demolitionist, Jordan was injured by Mutant Dinos when the Dino Attack began and seeks revenge. He disappeared after being attacked by Mutant Lizards. Keys Keys can speak Mutant Dino as a result of a lab accident. He dropped out of the team early in the Dino Attack. Lion Lion was a serious agent who could not stand tomfoolery. On his first mission, he disappeared after meeting two Mutant Lizards. Mathias A quiet yet headstrong agent, Mathias works in the field of mechanical design and repair. He dropped out early in the Dino Attack. Nui A former Alpha Team agent, Nui is very secretive. He disappeared shortly after joining, and was last seen attacked by a Mutant Raptor on LEGO Island. Pickles Pickles was a technology-loving agent. He disappeared after encountering his first Mutant Dino, due to being unarmed. Pilot A rather ambitious agent, Pilot uses an upgraded Steel Sprinter. He eventually dropped out of the team. Shane An outsider, Shane wishes to avenge his family. He dropped out of the team shortly after signing up. Shona Shona is Snake’s 20-year-old sister, and the third woman to join the Dino Attack Team. She is currently inactive. Spark Jake “Spark” Hunter is a builder and loves to tinker with things. He disappeared after finding a large group of Mutant Lizards and a Mutant Raptor. Venom Venom is a mysterious agent skilled at hacking computers. He dropped out of the team early in the Dino Attack. Vex Vex is a computer expert who likes to be around others. However, on his first mission to defeat three Mutant Raptors, he never returned. VM VM fights to protect his home city of LEGO City, and is best-known for aiding in the battle at the Dino Attack Outpost. However, early in the battle he disappeared. Recently, Agent X discovered a corpse carrying a pistol labeled with the initials 'VM'. While this suggests that VM is dead, there has been no official confirmation. Zap Zap is a hotheaded martial arts fighter. He disappeared while fighting a bunch of Mutant Dinos. Trivia *Some members of the Dino Attack RPG have accidentally named their character the same name given to another character. In this list, the more prominent of the two characters is given their real name, while the less prominent of the two characters has a segment of their member's username added into their name (i.e. the less-prominent Hunter was created by lego2000, and so his name was altered to Hunter 2000). *Redshirt was named after the red-shirted highly-expendable minor characters of Star Trek, infamous for getting killed early in missions. *Pyro, Demoman, and Spy are based off the classes "Pyro", "Demoman", and "Spy" of Team Fortress 2. See Also *Gallery:Dino Attack Agents Category:Lists